


Pure Love Working In A Dirty Way

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Nicky is horny, Nicky is really really horny, Porn Without Plot, Smut, little bit delayed gratification, nicky and joe at a hotel, power bottom nicky, smidgen overstimulation, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: Nicky wants to have sex as soon as they reach their vacation hotel.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 385





	Pure Love Working In A Dirty Way

**Author's Note:**

> While I do strongly believe they switch because they have existed for 900+ years and it might get tedious if they didn't. I'd like to think Nicky is a hungry power bottom. Joe is very turned on by him being bossy in the bedroom. I have a lot of feelings about this apparently. 
> 
> Anyway- hope you enjoy!

“Take your clothes off,” Nicky said as soon as they were in the room, the door had barely latched before he was locking every fixture you could fasten on the door. 

“You don’t want to eat?” Joe was still carrying their bags strapped over his shoulders like two bandoliers.

“No,” Nicky answered and he pulled Joe towards the bed, dropping bags and clothes as they went. He threw Joe onto the mattress, 

Nicky unzipped an outer pocket of one of their bags removing a small bottle before straddling Joe’s groin. Nicky fumbled with the lube, too eager and too excited to have Joe in him right now now now, please. Joe took the bottle and kissed him. “Easy there, tiger,” the kisses seemed to placate him and he rutted his cock gently against Joe’s tummy as Joe slicked his fingers. 

He pressed one inside and Nicky shivered. “God, Joe-,” Nicky’s eyes fluttered closed and he pressed their foreheads together, arms draped over Joe’s shoulders. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Nicky,” Joe said softly and worked in another finger. He could feel Nicky leaking against his skin. They’d done this thousands of times with every manner of facilitation from cooking oils to balms, but the invention of anal lubricant was truly a gift. When it had come onto the market in 1917, they’d locked themselves in a hotel room for a week and didn’t leave, much like they were doing now. 

Nicky swore above him and Joe met his eyes. “You thinking again?” Nicky moaned, rocking himself onto Joe’s fingers. 

“Sorry, babe,” Joe said softly, pressing his fingers to Nicky’s prostate. “I was thinking how lovely it is to open you up like this.”

“Mmm,” Nicky hummed softly, whimpering into a kiss that said all was forgiven. “You are doing a very good job.” Nicky reached for Joe’s arm, stilling the motion of his hand. “I’m ready.”

Joe didn’t need to be told, he could see it on Nicky’s face, feel it in the slight tremble of his thighs and in the way he clenched around his fingers, longing for something more, longing to feel full. “You need me, Nicolo?”

“I need you, Yusuf,” Nicky nodded and kissed him. Joe pulled his hand away, pressing the tip of his cock to Nicky’s opening. Nicky took him in one quick motion and they both moaned. 

He worked his hips in slow circles, whimpering every time Joe brushed his prostate, his own cock leaking as it beat against his stomach. Joe reached to stroke him, trying to distract himself from how damn good Nicky felt bouncing on his cock. He let Nicky use him, taking cues to fuck into him when Nicky wanted. 

“Don’t come-,”Nicky moaned against Joe’s mouth.

“Nicky-,” Joe pleaded but it was too late Nicky came hot and hard over Joe’s hand, milking Joe’s cock in all of his favorite ways but he held out, shouting Nicky’s name through gritted teeth. He looked pleading, he wanted to cry. 

Nicky leaned forward and kissed him softly, the adjustment of Nicky’s hips made Joe hiss and it took the edge off a little. Their lips met and Joe felt just how sweaty Nicky had gotten. Nicky kissed him so deep and thorough Joe nearly forgot Nicky was firmly seated on his cock. His kisses could do that, distract Joe from nearly anything. 

“I want to come again-,” Nicky panted against Joe’s mouth. He looked so fucked out it made Joe’s cock ache. Eyes hazy over that green-y blue like the coast of Malta, lips spit slicked and raw from all the kissing. 

“Nicky-,” Joe pleaded, for what he did not know. He moved past needing to finish, the need to please Nicky overwhelming everything. “Yes-.” He nodded and Nicky nodded too, pressing their foreheads together and kissing him again, taking Joe’s hand in his face. He worked his hips again. 

Joe cried out, Nicky felt so good wrapped around his cock, tight velvet heat holding every nerve in him on edge. He held Nicky’s hips instead this time, helping guide his hips as Nicky’s thighs trembled terribly. 

Nicky was exhausted and Joe wasn’t surprised, he’d come so hard the first time it had hit Joe’s beard. Joe looked up at him with soft eyes, sitting up to kiss him and wrapping an arm around Nicky’s waist. “Gonna give you what you need, Nicky,” Joe assured him and Nicky let himself lean into Joe. 

The way Nicky’s arm was draped across Joe’s back, he felt every strong muscle as Joe turned them over with delectable precision. Joe’s tip still plunged deep inside him as his back met cold sheets. His hips snapped into him then and Nicky’s cock thickened again. 

Eyes locked, Nicky panted against Joe’s mouth as Joe rocked into him. It felt so good it hurt, Joe hoisting Nicky’s legs over his shoulders to plunge deeper. 

Nicky came then with a strangled moan of Joe’s first name, cock giving a feeble quiver as he gripped Joe’s back with straining fingers. “Yusuf-.”

Joe fucked him through it until he couldn’t stand it, flooding Nicky with a shout. He collapse into him and sighed softly, before rolling off. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. 

“Mmm,” Nicky agreed, nodding his head but not opening his eyes. 

“We’re not getting to dinner are we?” Joe kissed Nicky’s cheek. 

“They can bring dinner to us,” it was Nicky’s turn to sigh, soft and contented.


End file.
